


Create

by MidnightsNightmares



Category: Zodiac (Books)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, hysan is lonely and needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightsNightmares/pseuds/MidnightsNightmares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hysan has an undeniable urge to create things when he gets lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Create

Hysan glanced over the mess of metal parts he’d managed to get with interest, raising a finger to tap against his lips. The silence around him was a bit unnerving when it crept up onto him today, but silence was a thing that as he got older, the more he got used to. Adapting to a quiet environment wasn’t even a painful process as it was more so a necessary one. And the lack of interaction wasn’t a hindrance on his intelligence at least, he thought to himself as he reached for a tool, then drew his hand back, glancing over the rough blue prints he’d sketched out in the dim lighting. He couldn’t decide where to have a good start on the base of it all.

The mechanism he was building wasn’t anything important. It wasn’t something he necessarily needed to build. When you were as lonely as he could get, you just had the urge to create things. He’d let an idea sit in his head for a while, and while they could be stupid or helpful, he would do it just so he could be active.

Or maybe it really was just Hysan who got this urgent need to start drawing, building, and creating the second he felt like the silence was overwhelming. He needed to have the sound of metal against metal in his ears or else he might just start losing his mind.

To have the inability to interact as naturally as any person was something that had been out of the question since he became Guardian a while back, but at the time, it almost didn’t bother him to think what he could lose in comparison to all of the things he could do in that type of power.

Which, was an idea that was destroyed when he learned the responsibilities that came with being Guardian, not to mention they couldn’t present a child as a Guardian either.

He’s held up strongly, the best he can, but some days -

“Oh, are you busy with something?”

The soft voice broke him out of his daze, and his eyes moved in the direction it came from. Rho leaned softly against the entrance to the room, a soft smile on her lips. Returning the smile, Hysan shook his head.

“It was… It’s nothing really important. I like to make things when I get bored. I thought you were sleeping.”

“Well, you should be sleeping too. Why are you up anyway?”

Hysan glanced around the room, down at the blueprints, and suddenly felt embarrassed. He awkwardly cleared his throat, looking away from Rho.

“No reason in particular. I’m rather bored, if anything.”

“Well then stop messing with all of your nerd equipment and come with me.”

Hysan cast her a curious gaze. Sometimes he wasn’t actually able to tell what she was thinking, but he loved it. The gentle lighting of the room caressed her delicate face, and he found his heart tightening. She really did look like she had been trying to sleep with her usually curly blonde locks tangled and standing up in some places from all the tossing and turning. Pushing the blueprints aside, along with the mess of parts, he nodded.

Rho came forward and pressed the back of her hand against his cheek. He raised an eyebrow down at her, confused, but was cut off before he could question it.

“You look exhausted. Are you sure you want to stay up a little bit longer?”

He didn’t reply right away, but he took note of the warmth coming off of her hand. Neith didn’t have that.

“It’s fine, Rho.”

She gave him a final concerned glance, but he merely smiled at her confidently. He was tired, yes, and he still had the overwhelming urge to build, but he knew he could hold off just for now. Having people he could come in friendly contact to on a regular basis was more or less a newer concept to him, so he often found himself turning away the typical things he did in favor of speaking to a friend.

Because a robot could be built to be human, but Hysan has learned no manner of programming could compare to the company of a real person.


End file.
